Accidental Seventh Year Love Story
by EVRYTHINHARRYPOTTER
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other, until they have to share a common room as head boy and girl in seventh year. Will they become more than friends? What happens when their parents find out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like it! It will probably be all in Rose's POV**_

**_Thanks!_**

**Chapter 1: A Shot at Being Friends**

Rose sat on the train reflecting over her years at Hogwarts. They had all gone by in a blur and now she was head girl and going into her last year

_Flashback:_

_The mist thinned and Ron nudged Harry, and pointed across the way._

_"So that's Scorpius Malfoy is it? Well, Rosie you make sure you beat him in every exam! Thank Merlin you inherited your mother's brain!" Rose then remembered hearing her mother scolding her father, but it was just a blur in the background. She was staring at Scorpius, a carbon copy of his father, pale, platinum blonde hair and shining grey eyes._

_He was looking at Rose with equal interest. She gave him a tentative smile and he smiled back, but then a large hand clamped over his shoulder and turned Scorpius away. Rose's gaze followed the arm up into the leering face of Mr. Malfoy. She shuddered and turned back to her family. _

_Later, when seated on the train with Albus she heard someone talking out side of the compartment. She opened the door a tiny bit and peeked out, there she spotted Scorpius who was still talking._

_"A bunch of blood traitors! The whole lot of 'em! I heard my father talking about them! Said they have always been in favor of muggle rights and one of them even MARRIED a muggle-born!" Rose cocked her head, wondering who he could be talking about, "And don't get me started on their appearance! I saw them today, a whole group, only the mother has brown hair! The rest a shocking orange! I'd shave my head if I ever had the misfortune to have _Weasley_ hair." Scorpius drawled._

_Rose stumbled back to her seat, tears in her eyes. That was the moment she vowed to hate the Malfoys._

_And the feud started, they couldn't look at one another without sneering. Every time she saw him smirk, she just wanted to slap it right off of his face. The same went for Hugo, Albus, Lily, and James._

Suddenly Albus landing heavily in the seat next to her woke Rose out of her daydream. He wrapped his arm around Rose and placed a rough kiss to her temple.

"You ready for our last year Rosie?" He asked her. She glanced at him, nodded, and then returned to staring out the window as the country rolled by. Rose and Albus had begun dating in their sixth year. They had been amazing friends for their entire lives and after awhile it just seemed like the next reasonable step, although Rose wasn't really feeling it anymore.

In the beginning it was exciting having a relationship, but before long the excitement wore out, and it was now only tedious.

"Hey, you okay?" Albus asked tenderly, he took his pointer finger and lifted Rose's chin so she could look at him. These were the times she valued her relationship with Albus, when he was kind, sweet, and gentile. She smiled and stretched to give him a soft kiss.

As their lips were about to part the compartment door slid open and Scorpius Malfoy leaned against the open pane. He smirked at the couple. They both glared at him in return.

"As exciting as your love life is Potter, Weasley and I have to go." Rose rolled her eyes and stood up, she then stood on the seat to reach into her bag and pull out her head girl pin, then stepped down and started to walk toward the door when Albus grabbed her hand.

"You're going?" He asked, the shock plain on his face.

"Not because I want to Al, Merlin knows I don't," She shot a glare at Malfoy, "But I have my head girl duties."

"But why is _he_ here to gather you for them." Before Rose could reply, Malfoy jumped into the conversation.

"Honestly Potter do you get dumber every year? I am head boy." Albus glared at Scorpius but said no more, so then Malfoy turned on his heel and headed out the door. Rose pressed a quick kiss to Albus' lips and then followed Malfoy to the head of the train.

"You didn't have to be so rude Malfoy." Rose voiced as she followed him, venom dripping from her words when she spoke his name. He suddenly stopped and spun on his heel to face Rose, who nearly crashed into him.

"Listen Weasley, we are going to have to share a dormitory this year so we are going to have to learn to get along."

"Well then, you can start by calling me by my first name then!" Rose spat back

"Same goes for you _Rose."_ He seethed. He then turned once more and resumed his quick pace to the front of the train.

Rose and Scorpius carried out their head girl and boy duties well on the train and headed to the castle in silence, during the long train ride they had managed not to fight, merely to remain neutral to one another.

Dinner passed by quickly and before long Rose found herself bidding her friends goodbye out front of the great hall. She then nervously made her way to the head girl and boy dormitory, the entrance hidden behind the portrait of a knight, prepared for battle.

She stepped in and looked around at the room. It was decorated in a mixture of green, red, gold, and silver to represent the two houses mixing together. She smiled, it was warm and cozy, very homey.

"So Weasly, how's potter doing? Isn't it a little cliché? The red-head Weasley falling for the dark haired Potter?" Rose spun on her heel and spotted Malfoy standing near his door, smirk in place.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked out of the blue, a bit surprised at her self the moment it came out of her mouth. Scorpius raised his eyebrows before responding.

"Why do you hate me?"

"No, really Malfoy. Ever since we were eleven. I heard you talking about how my family were "blood traitors" and how ugly we were." She said, using her fingers to create air quotes.

Scorpius sighed and moved over to the couch, he mimed for Rose to follow before answering. She chose a large armchair across from where he was sitting.

"Rose," Rose was shocked that there was no malice in his voice as he spoke her name, "Can you really blame me for something I said when I was an impressionable eleven year old? I picked everything up from my father. I was scared, starting at a new school where I didn't know anyone, it sounded like an impressive thing to say to people. And I didn't even know you had heard me say that, as far as I knew you were the first to start it all."

Rose sat a little taken aback at Scorpius' short monologue. It did make sense, and it wasn't as if her father hadn't said bad things about the Malfoys before. She nodded after a while and then held out her hand.

"Truce then? Maybe give a second shot at being friends?"

"A clean slate?"

Rose smiled, "Yes, a clean slate." Scorpius smiled as well and shook her hand.

"Well, um, goodnight…. Scorpius."

"Goodnight Rose."

They both then stood and walked to their rooms. They shot each other an awkward glance before entering their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: The Question Game

**Chapter 2: The Question Game**

Monday went smoothly and Rose felt herself slipping easily into her old school routine. The only different thing about that Monday was after classes in her shared common room.

She came in a while after supper as she had been studying with Lily in the library. Lily had asked for relationship advice with Hugo, which made Rose's day. She always knew those two would end up together. It had also ruined Rose's day as Lily had squealed about how cool it was that they would both be dating each other's siblings at the same time.

But all memory of that meeting left Rose's mind as she entered the common room and saw Scorpius sitting on the couch reading a book with a bottle of firewhiskey sitting next to him on the table. He looked up as she entered the room and smiled before folding the corner of the page he was on and setting his book aside.

"I was thinking that we could hang out for a little while and get to know each other a bit better since we are trying this friend thing."

Rose smiled and nodded before walking over to the armchair she had occupied the previous night. She set her book bag down next to the chair before sitting in it. Scorpius poured two shots and slid one down the table to Rose who took it and sipped at it, rather than downing it like he did.

"So… how do we start?" Rose asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"How about I ask you a question then you ask me one, then we go back and forth. The only rules being that you can only ask one question at a time and you have to answer honestly."

Rose thought for a moment before nodding and downing the rest of her drink. "Fire away." She said.

Scorpius grinned, "Favorite color?"

"Turquoise, yours?"

"Red." Rose smirked, Scorpius only shrugged. "Favorite candy?"

"Umm, fizzing whizzbee, and you?"

Scorpius nodded, as if committing Rose's answer to memory before answering, "Licorice wands," Scorpius poured them each another shot, which they both downed, giving them a light buzz. "Is Potter your first boyfriend?"

Rose quirked and eyebrow, but didn't question it, "Yup, are you dating anyone?"

Scorpius shook his head, as a response before posing another question, "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy in your relationship with Potter?" He poured them both another shot, which they both downed once again, causing Rose's head to swim.

"Well, honestly, not really. I mean, it was never the best relationship. We were such good friends that it seemed like the next logical step. But I don't think we work very well together as a couple." Rose shrugged, "I've been thinking about breaking it off with him for months." Scorpius raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What about you? Do you have your eye on anyone?"

Scorpius blushed a bit before nodding sheepishly, "Yeah,"

Rose grinned at his reaction, "Can I guess?"

"Wait! You already got your question!" Scorpius reminded her. She rolled her eyes but motioned for him to ask her something. "If you break up with Potter what kind of guy would you go for next, blond, red head, or brunette again."

"Are you asking if I have a type?" She asked, he nodded, "Blonde." She blurted out suddenly causing Scorpius to tweak an eyebrow and for Rose to blush violently. "I, um, think I'm ready to turn in." She said quickly before leaving as fast as she could to her room.

She could feel Scorpius' eyes following her and she blushed deeper, happy he couldn't see her.

Rose woke the next morning with a small headache. She groaned, hoping no one would notice when she went down for breakfast. She changed a little slower than usual and took her time to go down to the great hall.

When she walked in she glanced over to the Slytherin table and couldn't help but grin at Scorpius who was listening to his friends while eating. He looked up and grinned back at Rose. Rose's own smile grew as she turned to her own friends.

Her smile dropped as she neared Albus, Lily and Hugo who were all joking loudly, causing the pain in Rose's head to become more focused. She rubbed her temples, sat down, and poured herself some coffee.

Albus swung his arm around Rose's shoulders and kissed her roughly on her temple, causing her to wince.

"Did you hear Rosie?" He asked her loudly, "Hugo and Lily have gotten together!"

Rose leaned away from Albus to escape his loud voice. Her head pounded even more powerfully than before. Rose stayed quiet throughout breakfast and winced every time her friends laughed or spoke, which happened quite often.

She was very thankful when breakfast ended and she was able to hurry off to potions class. On her way Scorpius passed her and subtly slipped a potion into her hand.

"Someone's a lightweight," He chuckled softly as he passed. She smirked and downed the hangover potion. She felt her headache fade away quickly and hurried to potions after Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 3: Late Nights

**Chapter 3: Late Nights**

Through the rest of the day Rose couldn't help it when her gaze shifted to Scorpius in their shared classes, or when her mind wandered to him when they were apart. She couldn't help the large grin on her face when she saw him or thought of him.

"What are you grinning at?" Albus asked all day. Her response was always a shrug before she would try to focus on the lesson and find her mind slipping back to Scorpius.

The day seemed to travel by at a much slower pace, though that wasn't the worst thing ever in classes with Scorpius. Rose ended up passing on doing homework with Lily that night and headed straight to her room. She plopped down on the bed and pulled out her books and tried to focus.

Her attention was always drawn to the empty common room. Why wasn't Scorpius back yet? She found herself wondering. Is he in his room? She pondered. She thought about going and knocking a few times, but quickly dismissed the idea.

About an hour after Rose had finished her homework Scorpius came in, wearing a very muddy Slytherin quidditch uniform, his broom swung up over his shoulder.

Rose sat in what had become her favorite armchair, her legs folded up under her while she read. She looked up when Scorpius had come into the room and quirked an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her before turning into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Rose sighed as she realized her heart had picked up it's pace. She tried to slow it down with deep breaths and it began to work when Scorpius came back into the room, causing it to increase it's pace once more. Her heart increased even more when she noticed that his hair was wet and messy, the appearance of one straight out of the shower. He was wearing green pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Rose realized that she was staring and quickly looked back down at her book.

"So, how was quidditch practice?" Rose asked as casually as she could, given the fact that her heart was beating at the pace of a humming bird's wings.

"Pretty good, the ground was a little muddy." Scorpius shrugged.

"I noticed, you walked in with at least half the quidditch pitch on you." Scorpius laughed, Rose smiled; she liked his laugh, a lot.

"I took a nasty tumble when going for the snitch," Scorpius grinned, "Still caught it though."

"Ooh, congrats." Rose said with a touch of sarcasm.

"So, how are things in lover-land?" Rose rolled her eyes. She looked down at her hands and didn't respond. In truth she had been fighting with herself to break up with Al for a long time, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He was the son of her parent's best friends. They saw each other too often, but meanwhile she knew that she couldn't just carry on with him to please her family; she needed to be happy too.

"Sorry, that was insensitive." Scorpius apologized at the look on her face. Rose looked up sharply and stared with her mouth slightly open at Scorpius. "What?" He asked after a moment.

"Sorry, sorry, I just haven't heard you apologize without sarcasm." Rose said. Scorpius laughed again causing Rose to smile. She _really _loved his laugh. "You should laugh more," Rose said. He just smiled.

After a moment Rose realized Scorpius was still staring at her, she looked up at him and saw a sparkle in his eye. She quirked an eyebrow and he blushed slightly before looking away.

They spoke for a little while casually about school and quidditch for a while before going to bed.

The next day Rose was dying inside, she noticed every little annoying attribute of Albus'. She found herself gripping her seat until her knuckles turned white. She grit her teeth and bit her tongue to keep from shouting at him.

By the time they reached dinner she was at her breaking point. Her only saving factor was that Lily and Hugo were there to keep her from exploding. She calmed down a great deal during dinner and found herself having a pretty good time, laughing with her friends.

Everything was going well but at the end of dinner Albus broke.

"I just can't take it!" he yelled out of the blue. Rose looked around a bit very startled. "I've been trying to push you away for like a week now! I was trying to get you to break it off with me. I'm sorry Rose but it's just not working anymore! I can't take it, okay? It's done, I'm sorry!"

Rose sat, stunned. Hugo clenched his fists from the other side of the table, he was ready to defend his only sister but Lily placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Don't," She muttered to him, "let them work it out for themselves."

"If you'll excuse me," Rose said quietly. She stood and hurried from the room. When she reached the hall she broke into a run. She knew her relationship with Albus was almost over, but it still hurt. The way he screamed and yelled.

By the time she reached her room she felt warm, salty tears dripping down her face. She wiped them furiously as she stepped into the room. She was so tired from the exhausting day that she collapsed on the couch in a fit of tears.

"Rose?" Scorpius said from the doorway. She didn't bother to look up, she just continued to cry. Scorpius hurried over and held Rose against him. Rose cried late into the night while Scorpius comforted her before they both fell into a deep sleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: Give it a Try

_** Rosie – LOL, I realized that through the laws of nature they were cousins after I had written and posted the story, and now that they are broken up it makes more sense, although now Lily and Hugo are together. You will just have to excuse my silliness as I first began to write it. **_

**Chapter 4: Give it a Try**

When Rose awoke the next morning she was aware of two things; one, she was very comfortable and two, she did not want to ever get up. In fact she never wanted anyone to see her face again after yesterday.

It took Rose a moment to work through her grogginess and realize she was lying on top of someone. She tilted her head and looked upward and saw Scorpius. He was still asleep and resting peacefully with his head propped up on a couch pillow. She gazed at him as he slept. She had to admit he was very good looking with a strong jaw, sharp features and soft skin.

She closed her eyes again, not wanting to move at all. She knew it was really wrong to be lying on top of Scorpius with his arms wrapped around her less than a day after her sudden break up with Albus. After an inner debate she sighed deeply and opened her eyes to wake Scorpius and get ready for school.

When she opened her eyes they were met with Scorpius' silvery orbs. She breathed in slightly at their intensity. They lay there for another long moment before Scorpius un-raveled his arms from around Rose's waist and released her. She blushed a bit before getting up and hurrying to her room to ready for the day.

Rose shut her door and leaned heavily against it and took several deep breaths. She could have sworn that Scorpius was about to lean down to kiss her when he changed his mind and let her go. And she was going to let him. Life had become very confusing in just a few short days.

A knocking came at the door and Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She calmed herself momentarily before opening the door where Scorpius stood outside the door.

"You forgot something," He said. She scrunched her eyebrows as Scorpius leaned down and pressed their lips together in a tender embrace. Rose's eyes fluttered closed only moments before he pulled away.

She looked up at him and closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples. She walked backwards until her legs hit the mattress of her bed and she flopped onto it.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Scorpius. It's not you, I swear. I just ended it with Al and it's just too much all at once." She told him. She felt the mattress to her left sink down, signaling that Scorpius had seated himself next to her.

"I understand," he sighed, "It was much too soon to try anything, I apologize." Rose looked up at him as he stared down at his fidgeting hands.

"It was one hell of a kiss though." She commented.

He laughed loudly and smiled at her. "Are we okay?" She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Can we make a pact?" She asked after a moment. He glanced at her questioningly but nodded. "When I'm ready, can we give us a try?" She asked, blushed a bit and looked anywhere but at Scorpius.

When she did look at him he had a large smile on his face. "Of course." She smiled back before remembering that they had classes that day. She jumped up, startling Scorpius.

"We need to get ready," she mumbled.

"Oh, yeah," He sighed. "Well, I'll see you in transfiguration." He then stood up, the pair stood awkwardly for a moment before Scorpius hurried from the room.

Rose quickly brushed out her hair, pinned her bangs back and changed her robes before hurrying off to History of Magic. It wasn't until she reached the class that she realized how much the breakup had changed everything. When she walked in she saw Albus sitting with a blonde in the back, snogging. She felt tears prick her eyes but didn't run out of the room or begin to cry.

She simply sat in her usual seat, the middle row three desks back from the front. No one came to sit next to her throughout the period, leaving her alone and feeling quite cold and lonely.

The same pattern continued until lunch where Rose sat with Hugo and Lily while Albus sat with his new girlfriend at the opposite end of the table.

"It'll get better, Rosie, I promise," Lily consoled her. Rose shrugged and continued to rest her head in her hands.

"I just can't believe he's already with someone else, that he left me for someone." Rose commented, her voice muffled by her hands. Through the rest of lunch the group was silent, no one knowing what to say or how to phrase it now that there was such a large rift in their social group.

After lunch Rose had transfiguration and she was thinking the same procedure of sitting alone through the period was going to occur when she saw Scorpius waiting outside the door and remembered they had that class with the Slytherins.

"Hey," Scorpius said with a warm smile. Rose gave a half hearted, feeble smile in return causing Scorpius to look at her nervously, "You okay?"

She sighed deeply and shook her head, "I've sat alone all day, and Albus has found a new partner." Scorpius understood the double meaning, he nodded solemnly before smiling a bit.

"I think I can fix that." Rose smiled gratefully at him and followed him into the class where they sat together near the back. This earned Rose a couple of uneasy glanced from Albus, which she tried to ignore.

For the rest of her classes with the Slytherins Rose sat with Scorpius, making her day a bit brighter than before. In potions they were assigned a large assignment together in which they had to write a large report on a potion and learn how to make that potion for a potion-off in class where the pairs raced one another to see who could complete his/her potion first.

Rose and Scorpius agreed to meet in the library soon in order to begin researching.

"It's a date," Scorpius said with a wink. Rose's eyes widened comically before she sensed the humor and laughed a bit at the joke and a bit at herself.

"A date." She agreed with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Turmoil in the Library

**Chapter 5: Turmoil in the Library**

A couple nights later Rose and Scorpius did meet in the library and were doing quite well on their project together, along with having quite a nice time.

"Can you go see if they have another book with more information on unicorn hair? This one mostly talks about it's use in wands and barely acknowledges its place in potions." Scorpius asked, handing Rose a book.

She nodded and smiled at him in a silent 'your welcome' when he thanked her. She took the large tome and ducked into an isle to replace it and look for a more helpful book. She spotted one that seemed like it might be helpful so she snatched it off the shelf and returned to her table with Scorpius.

"What's going on between you two?" Albus asked angrily in a loud whisper.

"We're working on a project," Scorpius answered back with a shrug.

"I don't trust you. If you come onto her in anyway it will be your head!" Albus threatened.

"Al?" Rose asked, having heard the whispered conversation as she drew nearer.

"Rosie you shouldn't be hanging out with him, he's a _Malfoy_."

"Oh grow up Albus, besides you ended it with me, I don't think you get much of a say in who I spend my time with. Now, if you could please leave Scorpius and I have a paper to write.

Albus stood in shock for a moment before turning away and heading back to his own table where his blond friend was still sitting.

"Thank you," Scorpius said after Rose had sat down.

"For what?" She asked.

"For not saying you were forced to be here with me, for making it sound like you chose to be here." Rose cocked her head to the side as she once again saw the sparkle in Scorpius' eye.

"Don't mention it," She said casually, "besides, you are very fun to be around. I think Al should get used to seeing us hanging out."

Scorpius lifted his eyebrows before grinning.

The duo finished up about half their paper before deciding it was time to turn in. They packed up their stuff and walked together towards their common room.

When they entered Rose was about to head to her room when Scorpius turned to her.

"Hey Rose," She turned around to show him she was listening, "I was wondering if you were ready yet…" Scorpius trailed off.

Rose tilted her head as she wondered what he could be speaking of. After a moment she grinned as she realized he wanted to know weather she was over Albus or not

In all truth she was, she just wasn't sure she was ready to pursue another relationship just yet.

Although it was hard not to wanting to have one with Scorpius. She found her self thinking of him all the time.

In that moment Rose made an impulse decision. Before she could think about what she was doing she walked forward and connected her lips with Scorpius'. They embraced for a long moment and only pulled apart when it was necessary for air.

"Oh, good," Scorpius said. Rose chuckled.

"Although I'm not sure I'm ready to fully date in public again though." She said.

Scorpius nodded, "Besides, Albus might rip my head off if we did date openly. He seemed ready to hurt me only when we were working on a project.

"Oh don't worry about him," Rose waved him off. "I don't care about what he thinks." Scorpius smiled and connected their lips for a moment once again.

"It's going to be hard to keep from kissing you all the time, " He said as they pulled apart

"Tell me about it," Rose said as she grinned.

"I will if you come join me in my room," Scorpius prompted, Rose's eyebrows zoomed to her hairline.

"Not like that," Scorpius said quickly, "Just so we can be together, like a few nights ago. I slept so well that night, and haven't been sleeping as well since."

Rose thought about if for a moment before nodding. Scorpius beamed at her. She told him to go ahead in and that she would meet him in there, she just had to ready first.

Rose hurried to her room and brushed her teeth and hair before changing into cozy pajamas and heading across the common room to Scorpius' room.

When she entered he was already on the bed and in his pajamas. He patted the space next to him and she grinned as she hurried over to him.

They snuggled for a while before they both fell asleep, quite comfortable.

Rose could see her self always falling asleep every night like this and wondered why it took her so long to not sleep in the same bed as Scorpius Malfoy.

She chucked to her self before slowly drifting off.


	6. An Apology and an Update

I want to apologize to all my readers who thought I had given up on my stories.

When I had first started writing it was very close to the beginning of my final exams, so I had to stop and focus on those for a while, leaving me with no opportunities to write.

Since then I have started a summer internship between school years at a children's center, I spend my days from 8:00 to 5:30 there, and when I'm home I am learning another language (Spanish, as my mother is pushing me to do so)

I realized today when I gained another follower how long it's truly been and I lost track of the time.

I am SO SORRY everyone, I will work as hard as possible to get some writing time in, and the next time you hear from me I will have made some additions to all of my stories. I am planning on only having two more chapters for the Epic Love Story of Lily Evans and James Potter. So expect the ending very soon.

Again I am so sorry and hope you all can forgive me and pick up with the stories again.

Thanks so much,

EVRYTHINHARRYPOTTER


End file.
